For Better or Worse? You got to be kidding me!
by perfect-piscies
Summary: FG/HP Harry finds out that all Dumbledore thought of him was that of a tool. Now he has to go back to the Dursleys after Sirius go's throught the veil, Was all this worth it? He's had enough its time to shed the mask. For better or Worse.
1. Prologue

Challenge:

Harry=Submissive; Fenrir=Dominate

Magical

Harry is the heir of all four founders [Severus R/H Lily S/G]

Harry was abused and Fenrir saves him from the forest

Harry was having wet dreams about Fenrir for some reason

Harry and Fenrir are in a very Friendly pack with dark secrets

Harry has to join Voldemort

Harry must finish school

Sirius comes back

Severus is Harry's true father

LuciusXRemus

Fenrir is into blood play and bondage

Harry is turned into a werewolf

X amount of Chapters

Voldemort wins the war

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, I have just been really busy and had been having problem after problem with my internet.. I HAVE been rewriting my story, making it longer clearing up some confusing problems people had pointed out, I have also started another story that I will post later on when I have caught up in this one.. I an so glad that no one has given up on my story yet. Because of my problems with my computer I had needed to start everything over again and as I am not the fastest typer in the world it takes me awhile to not only type but edit the best I can ...quickly at least ^_^ I will try and make reqular updates as much as possible. Please keep in mind that I have just graduated on June 13th and I still am having trouble finding a job. That and my 17yr old younger sister is pregnant and believes it will most likely be a boy... I'm going to be an Aunty ^_^

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter, and most likely never will….

Summary

[FG/HP] Harry finds out that all Dumbledore thought of him was that of a tool. Now he has to go back to the Dursleys' after Sirius goes through the veil, Was it all worth it? He's had enough its time to shed the mask. For better or worse.

Warnings

[Different for each chapter] Abuse, Slash, Manipulative Dumbledore,

Polls: CLOSED Sorry if you wanted to have put in your inout the poll was on my profile, I would've also taken PM/Reviews

Should Ron, Hermione, Both or neither be paid?

43% Ron paid, 31% both paid, 19% Hermione paid, 5% neither paid

* * *

Prologue:

Harry looked out the window of number four Private drive. The full moon hung overhead, illuminating the streets below. He briefly wondered how Remus was copping, now that Sirius was gone. He knew that he himself couldn't get the scene of Sirius falling through the veil out of his head. Something was wrong with the way it happened, he just couldn't figure out what. Sighing he leaned back against the frail headboard, forgetting not only that it couldn't hold his weight, but the open wounds on his back.

He winced at the loud noise it made hitting the wall as it gave under his malnourished weight. He barely noticed the extra pain of his tender back landing on the extremely thin piece of mattress that he called his bed. Not focusing on it for more than a brief moment Harry paused, barely daring to breath as he waited. Listening for any noise that would give away the fact he woke his relatives.

When no noise reached him, he let out a shaky breath, one he didn't realize he was holding. His muscles were tight with tension that refused to go away, as if preparing his body for something that was going to happen later on.

Dumbledore, the manipulative fool, had already written to his 'relatives' to inform them of Sirius death. Without the protection that his godfathers name gave him… This summer was already turning out to be one of the worst yet.

It seemed as if his uncle found anything and everything he could for a reason to 'punish' him. A chore that wasn't done to his satisfaction, even though it was done perfectly. That, even though he couldn't see them, the _freaks_ were outside 'looking after him'. It was only on certain days that Vernon wouldn't do anything to him, though the day after was always worse.

As soon as he got through the door at the beginning of the summer he was thrown into his so called room. Granted he still had all his school things with him, but that could only help him so far. More than likely they realized that he really couldn't do anything to hurt them with only books, and school textbooks at that.

As soon as he got in his room though his uncle started yelling at him about how no _freak_ was going to tell him what to do in his own house. Now that his good-for-nothing murdering godfather was out of the way he was going to be paying back his relatives for everything that they did for him. All their hard earned money, and time that was spent on him.

He snorted, yeah as if they have ever done anything for him. Being locked in his room since the beginning of the summer he was only let out to do his chores and use the bathroom at the beginning and end of the day. If they remembered. He got a glass of water and a single slice of burnt toast for breakfast. If he was able to do all his chores done to _their_ satisfaction before the end of the day, then he might get a sandwich for dinner. If he didn't he was punished for wasting their precious time and money, then sent to his room without food.

Sighing for what felt like the millionth time since he been at the Dursleys, Harry looked over at the clock. Midnight. Turning over onto his side, he winced at the sharp tugging on his back. He had actually forgotten about that for a little while. Again. Maybe if he was lucky they didn't reopen. Moving on his stomach he just laid there, trying to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. As soon as he did he drifted of quickly, and it wasn't to much longer afterwards that the dreams started again.

He looked around at his surroundings, a forest; again. It was always in the middle of a forest, and always at night. He had yet to see the face of his mystery man, for he knew it was a man. How could he not? As if his thoughts summoned him, Harry felt strong arms wrap around him. Cocooning him in warmth and love, and as corny as it sounds, it made him feel safe and cared for.

He felt his mystery man pressed against his back, his taller frame overshadowing his own smaller one. He only came up to the chest of his mystery man. With his broader shoulders and mass of muscles Harry felt as if he wouldn't need to worry about anything ever again. That his mystery man would take care of everything.

Harry had already excepted that he was gay before the whole Department of Mysteries fiasco. Just with everything that was going on he had yet to 'come out' to his friends… He had told Sirius everything as he was confused over it. He started to think he just wasn't into anybody since the disasters kiss with Cho, but when he started thinking Draco _Malfoy _was more attractive than Ginny Weasley? And girls were just either annoying or sister figures, that was when he went to Sirius. Sirius wasn't shocked or disgusted with him, he didn't allow him to deny it either. Eventually he had come to terms with it and accepted that he was only attracted to guys.

His mystery man nuzzled his neck in greeting, breaking him out of his thoughts before they started turning depressing. Baring his neck in submission Harry once again thought of why he wasn't fighting this? The mysterious man growled lowly in approval making Harry more then aware of what that simple sound was doing to his body.

Even though he had yet to actually hear his mate speak in anything more than growls, he couldn't find himself to mind to much. He knew that he couldn't actually talk in this dream so it stood to reason that neither could his mate.

A gasp tore through his throat as his mate bit down, lightly drawing blood before he started lapping it up gently in apology. Marking him, even if only temporarily here in the dream world. He knew that before long a nightmare would destroy any chance he had at a peaceful nights rest. But for now he would enjoy this while it lasted. His last thought before succumbing to his mates attention was wishing that this was real, not just some dream.

Harry should've known that one had to be careful with wishes, they might come true.

* * *

Reviewers that reviewed before 3rd Chapter[not redone versions]

Lone-Angel-1992; lil_liberator; Sanke in a lion skin; Elfin69; DeadlySakura15; Dean the Cuddley Fox; 123claire123; Koitoy; Fools-like-me; I-blue-trunks1; Celestialuna; Aelirenn...

Dean the Cuddley Fox; Fools-like-me; Lone-angel-1992; Swamp Sparrow; I-Love-Trunks1; Celestialuna; Soaring Hawk; Elfin69; JtheChosen1; and Madd girl...

THANKS!


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Okay I know that I haven't updated in awhile but to tell you the truth a lot has been going on in my life. I've moved again, my sisters pregnant and now living with us with her current boyfriend, were living with my moms boyfriend and our landladys a bitch. Theres just been drama, after drama and not to much time for insperation. So in conclusion I just wont be anle to make really long chapters though I WILL make then all near 2,000 words so it wont be like terriably short chapters though I'll attempt to update once a week if I can. I am trying to find a job and geert financial aid to go to college on top of everything thats going on.

**POLL RESULTS: 1st place** (43%) Ron's paid and Hermione's a real friend, 2nd (31%) Both are paid, 3rd (19%) Hermione's paid and Ron's real, and lastly (5%) their both real friends... ^_^

* * *

Chapter One:

The month before his birthday passed without much incident. Or at least nothing new happened. While the dreams featuring his mysterious man were happening every night without fail, getting more intense with each passing night. His nightmares involving Voldemort were farther and fewer between, allowing him more than a few hours of rest every night.

Unfortunately none of his friends from Hogwarts had written to him all summer, he was hoping that they would at least write to him for his birthday. Of course Dumbledore had told him that it '_wouldn't be safe'_ for him to receive any mail as it could be intercepted. After all they couldn't hide him effectively if everyone knew where he lived. Though if he wasn't mistaken anyone could get that information in the Ministry of Magic's public resource office. And if they didn't find it there, well he was nearly certain that Voldemort already had that information.

And yet here he was '_safe_' and sound here at the Dursleys. He snorted, sure he was safe. His 'family' was not only severely neglectful, but abusive as well. He was supposed to be protected by blood wards, and yet in fourth year Voldemort had used his _blood_ to come back to life. How were the blood wards supposed to help him when it was _his blood_ used in the resurrection of Voldemort. Yeah, the wards can protect him from the Death Eaters and those that mean him harm. But it couldn't protect him if Voldemort himself decided to show. If the Death Eaters really wanted him all they had to do was kill both Petunia and Dudley. Yeah, _sure_ he was safe when it was so easy to get pass the wards. And yet he couldn't say anything against them because that was doubting Dumbledore. Merlin forbade anyone actually doubting Dumbledore.

Note the sarcasm. Sighing Harry looked over to the clock. 11:30. Thirty minutes until he turned seventeen and was considered to be an adult in the Wizarding world. Thirty minutes until he was able to use magic outside of school. Only thirty minutes until the order came to get him and he could leave the Dursleys forever.

Getting off of the rickety chair by the window Harry made his way to his trunk. Making sure that everything was packed, even his wand. Finishing a minute or two before midnight he was glad that he had asked about password activated shrinking charms. Saying the password '_Slytherin Pride_' the trunk shrunk to the size of a small pendant. Undoing the glamoured necklace he slipped the trunk on it before placing it safely around his neck and hidden under his shirt.

Having already let Hedwig go before boarding the Hogwarts Express home, he didn't need to worry over her. She was safe as long as she was away from the Dursleys. Hedwig was a mail owl, because of that she could always find Harry wherever he went. His familiar has always been highly intelligent….

Shaking his head clear of thoughts Harry looked over at the small digital clock on the nightstand. Two minutes. Releasing the breath he didn't realize he had held Harry once again looked around his small, shabby bedroom. Nope. He wasn't going to miss a thing.

A loud thump made Harry pause. Why would Uncle Vernon be getting out of bed this late? Two minutes and forty-five seconds. He listened to his uncles footsteps as they made their way to his door. Harry paused, waiting to see if his uncle would come into his room.

Two minutes, thirty seconds. Harry heard his uncle removing all the locks they placed on his door. The door opened, the well oiled hinges barely making a sound. After all they didn't want to hear anything that reminded them of the '_freaks_' existence. Two minutes and fifteen seconds. Vernon stepped into the small room, his large stomach barely squeezing in through the width of the doorway. Harry had to keep himself from laughing at the site his _dearest_ uncle made. It was like trying to fit a larger circle into a smaller square. Two minutes.

Harry paused. His uncle was walking funny. His hands were behind his back as if he was hiding someth…. Shit. One minute forty-five seconds. A Baseball bat. A metal baseball bat. One minute thirty seconds. Harry barely saw the reflection of light off the metal before it was slammed into his stomach. One minute fifteen seconds. He had underestimated his family's hatred of him. He cried out as the metal bite into the tender flesh of his back. One minute. What the in the name of Merlin… Did the idiot get one of those metal bats with spikes sticking out of it? Forty-five second.

Who was he kidding of coarse the idiot did. Harry cried out as the bat repeatedly hit his back, drawing more and more blood each time. Thirty seconds. How was his back not broken yet? Harry spit out the blood now welling up in his mouth.

How was he supposed to know that his uncle would do something like this. Twenty Seconds. Harry refused to cry out and let the smug bastard know just how much he was hurting. Where the hell was the order? Weren't they supposed to be stopping this? Ten seconds. After all what good was a weapon if its dead. Nine seconds. Harry looked up. His Uncle was glaring down at him, his beady black eyes filled with hatred for him and his kind. Eight seconds. The last thing Harry saw before blacking out was the metal bat coming towards his head and his uncles sickeningly pleased smile.

The next time Harry awoke it was to a pounding headache in the trunk of his uncles car. The only reason he knew that much was because he could see Dudley's gym bag in front of him. Suddenly the car lurched to a stop, throwing him to the back of the Dursley's trunk. The sudden impact made his ribs protest against the violent action. More accurately his whole body protested against that action. Harry sighed, by time anyone found him he would be completely black and blue.

Now where did that fat tub or lard bring him? Surely he wouldn't do anything _too_ drastic… Right?

Harry could feel the front of the vehicle dip forward before leveling out with the rest of the car. That movement surely must've meant that his overweight *cough*obese*cough* uncle just got out of the poor, abused car. Harry sighed before once again cursing his luck. It was times like these that Harry just had to wonder what the hell did he do in his past life to get stuck with this one? That or he was Lady Lucks personal torture victim, I mean toy.. Yeah that's what I meant, toy…

Harry sighed at his thoughts… He was Lady Lucks bitch, and there was nothing he could do about it. He was brought out of his thoughts as the lid of the trunk opened to show his Uncles purpling face. Vernon's facial features were twisted with the anger he felt towards his nephew. Harry gulped, that meant nothing good for him. In fact it most probably meant the exact opposite. As he was proven correct when his uncles meaty fist lifted him harshly out of the trunk by his shirt.

He had little to no time to really check his surroundings before his uncle threw him to the forest floor. His vision blackened, already labored breath became that much more difficult to take. He'd be lucky to get out of this with nothing more broken. Unfortunately he highly doubted that that would happen. His already spread thin nerves weren't reassured when he heard the lid of the trunk being slammed shut. Curling into himself as he heard his uncles approach, he chanced a look at Vernon. What was with his damn uncle and metal objects!

Harry wasn't able to dwell on it long before his uncle brought that bat down on him again. He cried out in pain as his uncle brought it down again on a tender rib.

Harry didn't know how much time passed before his uncle tired out. All he really knew was pain. Frankly he was surprised that he was still conscious.

"Understand this _Freak_. I don't want _you_ NEAR my, _Normal_, family ever again. If I do boy, _this_ will be _nothing,_ compared to what I will do to you. Do you understand?" Vernon said panting from the force he exerted on beating his nephew. Harry nodded, it wasn't like he was ever going to _want_ to see them again… unless it was for revenge.

"Good." Vernon kicked him once more in the ribs as a parting shot before waddling back to his car. Harry was never more glad then to hear Vernon's car peel out of wherever they were. As soon as he knew that Vernon wouldn't be coming back, Harry gently rolled onto his back, assessing the damage done to him. Their didn't seem to be to many breaks, just some of the ribs and his left wrist. He would have a lot of deep bruises and maybe some internal bleeding… Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be happy to see him so soon before the school year even started. He snorted. Must be a new record.

To sit up he used a nearby tree as leverage before leaning against it. His right ankle looked like it was probably twisted, not broken yet, but he would be able to walk on it. Not very far, but at least he could get out of the open and hide somewhere until he could get into his trunk. Unfortunately Harry believed that he used the last of his healing potions the other day after a real bad beating from Vernon. He wouldn't be able to take any so soon anyway less he becomes immune. And wouldn't that just suck.

Sometimes he really hated being the Boy-Who-Lived, actually he always hated being the Boy-Who-Lived. But because who he was he wouldn't be able to just walk into Saint Mungos like he was. He could see the headlines now, _Boy-Who-Lived unable to defend self against muggle, how will he defend us against Who-Know-Who?_ or something like that. He didn't need his personal life in the tabloids… again. Or at least this part of his personal life. He hadn't even told his best friends about what happens over the summer. Well not all of what happens over the summer.

He wouldn't be able to brew the potions right away either as _everyone _knows how bad the boy-who-lived is at potions. They would get suspicious if they knew he could brew masters leveled healing potions. And if he even attempted to tell them he actually _liked_ potions… Well then he was going dark and everyone would turn against him like in second year with the whole heir of Slytherin thing. Besides Harry was a spitting image of his father. If his father didn't like potion why would Harry? Even though he didn't tell Ron and Hermione that he actually enjoyed Potions and Snape's witty comments, it kept him on his toes, making him actually need to think. He was, however, sure that both Sirius and Remus had found out already…

* * *

**Reviews: **I-Love-Trunks1, Dean the cuddley Fox, Karasu Metuki, Elfin69, Lone-Angel-1992, Madd girl, JtheChosen1, Celestialuna, Priestess of Silvanus, Fools-like-me, Attagirl, CrimsonWolfDemon, Flame150, Doryan, achluophobia, SilverBlood7884, lil joker, ME, Flying Chrissy, VoraciousReader99, grugster, jwhitefang, Koryssa-Kory-, Crazy4MCR, reeda, dyly, DMHP shipper (X3)

Thank you all for reviewing ^_^ and be paitent enough to wait for this update...


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** See I updated a lot sooner than I thought... ^_^ Anyway can you believe that I have around 3,592 visitors so far? I can't ^_^ but it makes me reallly happy to know that so many people like my story so far.

**Other news: **Anyway tomorrow or so I am going to publish another story it is a Yu Yu Hakusho crossover with Harry Potter. It doesn't have a name yet but if you have any ideas don't be afraid to tell me them I will take sugestions and after awhile I'll place a poll of all of them and you all can vote on it...Of course i'll dedicate a chapter to the person who sugested a title for it ^_^

* * *

Chapter 2:

Ignoring the pain that his ribs were in Harry slowly sat up. Leaning against the tree Harry once again cursed the fact that he didn't bring enough potions back at the beginning of the summer. He nearly doubled the amount he had brought back to the Dursley's since last since the last summer he was made to go back.

Sighing Harry shook his head, clearing his head of unhelpful thoughts. Looking around he realized that he didn't recognize where he was. Let alone the way back into London proper.

Forcing himself to stand, he made his way to the tire tracks left in the soft forest floor. Looking in the direction they headed, all Harry saw was an overgrown dirt road. Sighing he steadied himself, at least a dirt road will have to lead somewhere. If he was lucky maybe he could get a ride into town…. Or heal first then get a ride into town…

Harry followed the dirt road all morning, his paced constant, though slow from his injuries received by his relatives. He was now positive that he had indeed sprained his ankle. Harry knew that he wouldn't reach any town before nightfall, hell he wasn't even sure that he was going the right way. After all the dirt road went both ways…

He'd been walking since early morning and it was now late afternoon. It'd take maybe only a couple of hours before dusk set in and he didn't know have far he walked or how far it was to town. He knew that he didn't get to far with how slow he was walking.

Harry sighed, he knew that he'd have to find someplace to spend the night soon. Preferably off the road some put not to far that he couldn't find the road again in the morning. And by water though it wasn't needed, he could go weeks without water before his magic couldn't heal any more of the damage and made it impossible to survive without it.

He was lucky it hadn't rained yet, though that didn't mean it wasn't going to at some point. His luck only lasted enough to get him out of danger after it got him in it.

Speaking of luck, he was surprised that the Order hadn't found him yet. He had thought that he would have at least a couple of tracking charms on him, courtesy of Dumbledore. That wouldn't last long even they would have to be able to recognize that with that much blood _something_ wasn't right. Especially when they realize that it was his blood. Even they would know that he was probably near deaths door, and they should, I don't know, _help_ him. That way he was alive for them to pit him against Voldemort… Again.

Though Harry wasn't so sure _why_ he was fighting in this war. All he knew was what Dumbledore and the Ministry told him and the public. Everyone knew that with the Ministry, everything said and done was for their own agenda. With Dumbledore, Dumbledore refused to give him the information he needed to survive. He always told half truths, twisting the words around to serve him and his 'greater good'. Getting the full truth from the old manipulative goat was like pulling teeth from a giant and a troll.

The only thing about the war was Dumbledore and those in his pockets said about it. He had yet to see anything for himself, granted he had 'faced' Voldemort three or four times since starting Hogwarts; but he never seemed sane to him. Considering that he was ripped from his body for a decade it would kind of make since that he was not completely all there.

Despite all that no one had told what this war was about. All they have ever said was that they were fighting for the 'greater good'. Whose greater good though, his, Dumbledore's, the Ministry's? They all thought that he was on the 'lights' side, they expected him to fight and die for that side. But no one ever asked what side he was on, no one ever asked him for his opinion. If they did they would realize that he was neutral.

It was a half-hour later that Harry found a decent shelter in which he would be able to safely spend the night. Well safely if there were no wolves, bears or other predators in the area.

The shelter was an old tree where the roosts were uncovered and made a simple den like structure hidden from view but ferns and other plants. It wasn't much but it would give enough shelter if it deiced to rain during the night. He wouldn't have to worry about waking in a puddle as all the plants and tree roots would soak up all the water unless it down poured continuously all night and into the morning. If that happened it wouldn't really matter if he woke in a puddle. He wouldn't have to worry about someone stumbling onto him on accident as, not only were the ferns surrounding the area thick and numerous, but once he was in there no one would be able to see him at all.

Stumbling to his hiding spot, Harry made sure to be careful of not leaving a trail to his shelter. It would defeat the purpose of hiding if he made it clear where he was hiding.

By the time he was he was at his spot his breathing was labored and he could barely walk, let alone put pressure on his ankle. He had already pressed his pain tolerance into overdrive a couple of hours ago, but he wouldn't be able to deal with it anymore today.

Crawling into his hiding spot he laid himself gently on his side, careful to not injure anything else, let alone reopen any wounds. Panting Harry tried to catch his breath, the afternoon was waning and before long it would be nightfall. He had hoped that he would be asleep before then.

Harry sighed closing his eyes, the sun felt wonderfully warm against his face as he tried to drift off. Slowly he relaxed his tense muscles, letting himself drift further into sleep when he felt a shadow fall over him. Snapping his eyes open, Harry backed away looking towards the source of the shadow. It was a man kneeling down right in front of his hiding spot. He seemed to be tall despite the fact that he was kneeling, he had broad shoulders and seemed to have muscles to spare. Silver hair fell straight down his back held simply in a leather thong. His face was covered in shadow, so Harry was unable to make out his facial features.

"Now, why is a pup out here by himself?" He said absently, as if he was talking to himself and didn't expect Harry to answer. The mans voice was rough as if he wasn't used to speaking often. It held a certain undertone to it, similar to growling.

Terrified, knowing that he wouldn't be able to fight back in his current state, Harry scooted backwards, resting up against the far side of the small den. As he did this he heard the man chuckle, as if amused by his actions.

"Now, no, there is no need for that pup." The mans voice held laugher as he held out a hand to him. Harry briefly thought of attacking the hand but refrained knowing that he would only get hurt.

"Well come on pup, lets get a good look at you. You smell of to much blood to be healthy." He sounded… concerned, Harry thought looking up at the man in confusion. Why would he be concerned for a freak like him? The mans hand was still held out as if expecting Harry to take it. Harry just looked at it then back at the man.

"Well, come on pup. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to look you over. I promise pup, no harm will come to you." Harry just looked at the man, granted the mans voice was comforting, but could he really be trusted. Harry sighed. At the moment he could care less.

Harry carefully put his hand in the others, marveling at not only the size difference but the difference in skin tone as well. His hand was pale and dainty looking compared to the strangers tan calloused one.

Before Harry could take his hand back the man took hold of it, gently lifting him out of his hiding spot, cradling his injured form against his chest.

He felt safe being held like this, that someone actually cared for his well being. He was carried so gently and with such care that Harry couldn't tell the difference from the man standing to the man walking. It was all one smooth transition; the man practically glided through the woods, not making a single sound even with leaves and sticks covering the forest floor. He didn't know when he fell asleep, but the feeling of safety and being cared for… he didn't put up to much of a fight and just drifted off to the sound to his saviors heart beat.

Fenrir walked for some time, always careful of his cargo, before his cottage came into view. It was abandoned when he found it a couple of years ago, he cleaned up though and now he stayed there whenever he was in the area.

Kicking the door open Fenrir made his way inside, careful of the bundle in his arms, he made his way to the only bedroom. Setting the battered pup on his bed Fenrir made his way to his potions cabinet, grabbing all the potions that he might need for the pup.

Carefully he undressed the pup, cataloging all the wounds so that he knew what ones needed to be dealt with right away. As soon as he got that done Fenrir got up and made to the bathroom, grabbing a bowl he filled it with cool water before he grabbed a washcloth and made his way back to the bed. He carefully cleaned the pup up, memorizing everything.

It took hours to clean and heal everything on the pup, even with the help of magic. It made him remember exactly why he was fighting for Voldemort. Sighing Fenrir brushed the hair out of the pups face, his palm covered the lightening scar that made the boy lying there famous.

"What happened to you, Harry?" His voice was soft, a near inaudible whisper. Even then you could hear the raw emotion it held for the young man that laid before him.

Through all this Harry laid there peacefully, healed and safe for the first time in a long, long time.

* * *

**Reviewers**: Flying Chrissy; Koryssa-Kory-; insaneshitsoid; LittleSilverFox...

Not many are in the ^ the reviewers list because it wasn't to long ago that I posted the last chapter...

Thank you all for reviewing, and for reading. Ccomments are apperciated, even if I don't reply all the time I read all reviews and take them all into consederation when writing ^_^


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:**I don't own Harry Potter and I don't make any money off of this... Soo don't sue me I have no money...

I'm Sorry! I haven't been able to update because frankly a LOT has been going on. SO I decided to post what I hd typed up all ready, so sorry for th short chapter.

As you know.. maybe? My sisters pregnant, with a boy ^_^ Unfortunately a lot had been hapening to her. We found out a week or two ago that the umbilical cord only has one vein instead of two so she has to watch herself. She was in the hospital earlier this week because she was bleeding, the doctors thought it was because her placenta was detaching, thankfully the doctors were wrong, unfortunately now we _don't_ know why she was bleeding. Anyway she was released from the hospital a couple days ago and says that she is doing good. So hopefully there wont be any more scares like that *knocks on wood*

Again sorry this chapter is so short I just haven't been in a creative mood.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Harry woke slowly the next morning, unsure of where he was. Blinking sleep filled eyes, he took in the room he was in. Not processing in his sleep filled mind the presence next to him. Trying to clear the edges of sleep that clung to his mind like smoke, Harry wondered how he came to be here.

Reveling in the warmth he so rarely had in his life, Harry slowly started to put together what happened last night. Easily dismissing the presence next to him as unimportant. It was probably just a dog. It sure smelt like one.

Harry remembered counting down till his birthday; then his uncle, no Vernon, had come in. He… had something behind his back… A metal baseball bat. He had a baseball bat hidden behind him. Harry hadn't noticed it at first, he was to preoccupied with cursing the fact he had packed away his wand. Vernon was violent. Harry remembered every hit of the bat, and every minute the Order did nothing to help. He knew he had guards stationed outside to watch him. For his own protection of course, and yet none had come to save him. He must'veblackened out soon after Vernon started hitting him with the metal bat. For an obese whale Vernon was able to put a lot of power into his swings. It wasn't all that surprising for him to have blacken out as quickly as he had.

Harry must have been moved shortly after, shoved into the trunk of Vernon's car. After the… _Goodbye_ Vernon gave him, he remembered walking around the forest lost, in pain and barely able to move. He had walked for most of the day before he had found a place he could rest for the night. Harry had hidden in the trunk of a tree, surround by ferns he thought no one would be able to find him there. He was wrong. The stranger… A man had found him.

The man had lifted him out of his hiding spot easily, as if he had weighed nothing more than a sack of potatoes. Which considering his track record of actually _receiving_ food at the Dursley's… It wasn't much of a stretch on the imagination.

He must'vebrought me here, Harry thought, surprisingly… not panicked. Huh? He should be worried, a lot more worried than he currently was. He has no idea who the guy was that 'rescued' him was, he coud have beena Death Eater, a rogue werewolf… Hell, he could be a psychopathic murdering muggle with a fetish for little boys! Okay the chances of the last one happening where slim to none but that's beside the point! Well, he really should stop watching Criminal Minds so late at night.

The point was he didn't know who it was that rescued him let alone if he could be trusted. He knew that all Dumbledore thought of him was that he was the weapon that would bring Voldemort down, etc.

Forcing himself out of his steadily increasing depressive thoughts, Harry looked around the room he was in, being careful of any sounds he made. The room he was in was about the same size of his bedroom back at Private Dr. But unlike Private Dr. it had a warm and homey feel to it., not unlike the Weasley's, though not as over whelming. It was simple and lived in.

So, where was his rescuer? As soon as that thought passed through his mind an arm was thrown around his waist pulling him into against a solid chest. Harry sighed wanting to hit himself. So.. It wasn't a dog beside him at all. Now he felt stupid. He didn't even check to see if it was a dog…

Turning, he looked behind him. Yup. It was his rescuer. Or at least he thinks it is. He looked the same size and had silver hair… Why does he have silver hair, he wasn't old. In fact he looked somewhere in his late twenties. Maybe… It was hard to determine. He was built though, in fact he looked like every gay guys wet dream incarnated. A body fit for a god with broad shoulders, muscled arms and chest, with rock hard abs. His face was slightly aristocratic with more of a rugged beauty. But still… Damn.

Harry didn't know how long he just laid there starring at the man before he realized what he was doing. Quickly he turned his head, blushing as he saw the man twitch. He was unsure of why he stayed, why he didn't run when he had the chance, instead of starring at the guy. Granted he did heal his wounds that his _dearest Uncle_ bestowed upon him.

Harry sighed gently hitting the palm of his hand against his forehead. What the hell was he thinking. Seriously. Just because the guy was sex on legs, and had helped him out… Harry hit himself in the forehead again. Get a grip! He yelled at himself.

"Now, what could you be thinking of that would call for you hitting yourself, pup?" Harry froze. Gods even his voice… Ugh! Bad Harry! Bad thoughts! Harry gulped before mentally preparing himself. Satisfied that he wouldn't make a fool of himself, Harry peaked through his fingers to look at his savior.

Warm golden eyes were watching him carefully. As if he would fall apart if he so much as breathed on him. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wasn't made of glass, hell he survived worse.

"Well?" The man looked amused at how Harry was acting. He pouted looking away from the stranger, not seeing how that just amused the man more.

"Where am I?" Harry was proud that his voice didn't give away how conflicted his emotions were at the moment. He felt safe here, wrapped in this strangers arms. He didn't even know the man. He could be a Death Eater, a Muggle, hell he could be in Dumbledore's pocket. Though granted the last one didn't seem that reasonable considering he was here, wherever here was, instead of Hogwarts Infirmary.

"You were hurt badly, so I brought to my cabin." The guys good mood vanished quicker than food put in front of Ron. Gently he turned Harry's head to face him. "Who did it."

It wasn't a question.

* * *

**Reviewers:**

LittleSilverFox; Tails doll curse; SnakeLoverGirl; puffin; FanficOReader; Ulifan; xXduchessXx; doyou000me; cagna; Ciega Chica; mooree; Angel of Immortality; ladythik; Kakuzu Hyuuga; hulaga113; Tatalanimeloverno1; Sonata hirano...

Thanks for sicking with me ^_^ Please review and tell me what you think... Should Harry recognize Fenrir for who he is? or remain clueless ^_^


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclmer:** I am broke and own nothing... well own everything you don't recognize... So... Don't sue me...

Author Note: I am sooo Sorry I haven't updated in... well since december ^^; I just had so much going on... I was depressed for a bit, my sister gave birth to my naphew, we moved... again... just its been crazy. But here is the new chapter and I hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think and if there is any mistakes that I should fix... I will be updating 'untitled for now' at somepoint in the next couple weeks...

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

S~H~I~T! How the hell did he get into these situations! Quick, gotta think of something Harry…

"I have no idea what your talking about." Smooth Harry, real smooth. Like he's really going to believe that. His rescuer raised a single silver eyebrow in response.

Harry just continued to look innocently back at him. Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask… The mantra kept repeating itself in his head. Pft. Like that ever worked before, Harry thought sarcastically as he starred into the golden amber eyes of his rescuer.

"Pup." How one word could convey so much... So what were the chances that he was dealing with a muggle? As long as his rescuer wasn't a Wizard or a Were he should be fine. Wizards have magic to tell them if someone was lying to them, and Were's, well, Were's could smell a lie before it could fully form. So as long as the guy was a muggle he should be able to lie his way through all the awkward questions...

As if he sensed the direction that Harry's thoughts were going, his rescuer growled, tightening his hold on him. So, ya... Muggle theory goes bye-bye... and his rescuer really doesn't look happy at the moment. Huh. Must not be one for waiting.

"My Uncle." The mans glare turned to surprised before carefully going blank. Well at least it wasn't pity. Harry thought as he looked at the man blankly. He didn't want or need pity, he knew exactly what his... family... thought of him. He knew it wasn't right, he also knew if the situations were reversed Dudley wouldn't have been treated like he was.

"Your.. Uncle did that to you?" Confirmation. He wanted confirmation that his Uncle was the one responsible for his injuries. Harry looked at his rescuer oddly.

"Yes." Harry said slowly. He wasn't sure of where this was going. Or what his rescuer wanted. No one had actually believed him when he had told them how his family treated him. Dumbledore knew but kept sending him back there, telling him to stop exaggerating. Mrs. Weasley just thought that they didn't feed him enough, despite the fact hat the twins had to literally brake him out of his room the summer before second year. Harry briefly wondered what his rescuer would think. Would he believe him? Or would he act like Dumbledore?

"How long?" Harry blinked, his thoughts interrupted leaving him confused at where the conversation went. He looked into his rescuers eyes, searching them for any clue on his intentions. They were carefully blanked of all emotion, hiding whatever he felt behind a very convincing mask.

"How long what?" Make him work for the information he wants… Or at least make him ask the right questions to get the answers he desires. The mans eyes narrowed, knowing that it was just another act of defiance on his part, but unable to do anything against it. After all the question was vague enough to need clarification.

"How long has this been going on?" Harry paused, thinking. How much should he give him? He was a complete stranger, an unknown. He could be working for Dumbledore or Voldemort… Well, there was a very good chance that he wasn't working for Voldemort as he was alive and currently unharmed… There was also a chance that he was only looking out for numero uno. He never gave off any indication that he knew who I was so… there is a possibility that he wasn't a wizard…

"Since I was left with them." Vague but true. His rescuers eyes narrowed further, a growl working its way out of his throat. Harry sighed, he was hoping that he would be willing to leave it at that. "I was left on their doorstep at one and a half years of age, I was neglected ever since. At the age of four I was doing all the household chores as well as the cooking. I was seven when…. my Uncle… first raised his hand to me."

His rescuers face got colder and more mask like the longer Harry listed what his family wronged him on.

"No one noticed? Friends? Other Relatives? Teachers? Your headmaster?" Harry couldn't help himself and let out a bitter laugh. Oh of course they noticed. They would have had to both be blind and stupid not too. Dumbledore sure as hell knew, after all he had people watching his house to make sure that he stayed in the property at all times, 'for his protection'. Or at least he had people watching the house. Either they stopped watching him for this summer or Fletcher was on guard duty again… Drunk off his ass…

"Oh they knew, they all knew…" Harry was bitter about it, and he had every right to be. The people he trusted to have his best interest at heart left him in a neglectful, physically _(and mentally)_ abusive house for every summer despite his objections. Despite the fact he never once told a lie or exaggeration during his current Hogwarts career. And yet they still didn't believe him when he told them about his home life.

Fenrir just looked at the boy savior. They knew, Dumbledore and his 'friends' knew what happened in that house and they did nothing to protect their 'savior'…

Even he, allied as he was with the Dark Lord, the same Dark Lord who has been hunting this man since he was but a mere baby. Even he, and his allies, weren't so cruel as to leave a child in that environment. Children were special, the population of the Wizarding world was at a stand still, it was suffering greatly from all the wars. What with Grindelwald and Voldemort's first reign.

Families usually were only able to have one child, the Weasley's being the exception. For someone to allow a child to go through that, when they had the power to stop it…

It made him remember why he chose to align not only his pack, but himself to the Dark side.

Fenrir looked at Harry, watching his facial features as he thought of what he has been through in his short life. Obviously there was no love lost between Harry and the Headmaster… Maybe he could be courted to the dark side? He would have to report to Voldemort what he learned anyway so he might as well tell him about it when he was there. Besides he liked the kid, he had guts.

* * *

Thanks for Reviewing ^_^

**Reviewers:**

Sonata Hirano; I-Love-Trunks1; Totalanimeloverno1; darkserpentcat; Kakuzu Hyuuga; Koryssa-kory; Koitoy; dyly; Ater Astrum; din7; Elfin69; RiddleMaster101; Astera94; ( ); inuyasha-is-totally-awsome; lil joker; baylea; mooree; PureBlood-Princess; Mukuro Meki; Yaoicookie87; darklight-pheonix; Black Demon Cat; Mrs Ali; nvgurl; Kapera; Hetalia America; Melrose437; Ichi-can1...


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclamer:** I don't own, You don't sue

Author's Note: I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I won't give you any excuses. I'll try and update again soon, but it may be a while... ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

It took a couple hours, but Harry eventually fell back asleep. He may have been physically healed, but he was magically exhausted. His magic was the only thing that was keeping him alive most days thanks to his loving relatives wonderful care. Note the sarcasm.

The reason why children are not allowed to use magic year round was that it is very similar to working a muscle. Nine months out of the year they were casting everyday, all day, working their core to near depletion. Expanding their core and fining their control with each continued year. During the summer the core replenishes, heals and expands, like muscle, so it is ready for the next nine months.

Harry's core was constantly in use, between school and surviving his relatives car. It was a wonder how he was able to perform a spell let alone have the control necessary to not have it blow up in his face. Frankly Fenrir was surprised he was still able to get away from his lord as often as he did, considering how much of his magic was used to just keep him going

Silently, careful of his sleeping partner, Fenrir got out of bed. He had a Dark Lord to report to. Who knows, maybe he would allow him to keep the puppy….

Riddle Manor sat a top of a large hill looking over the small muggle village of Little Hangleton. Riddle Manor looked like the stereotypical old haunted gothic manor. Ivy clung to the walls, the garden was overgrown and mainly dead, and sometimes late in the night, screams could be heard coming from the manor. The villagers stayed away from the terrifying manor, though every once in a blue moon a child would except the dare to knock on the ancient door. Only to run screaming in fear from it seconds later.

Fenrir apparated into existence near the gardeners corridors, out of the sight of the village. Walking briskly through the door of the manor, and to his Lords reception hall.

There on a self made throne sat the Dark Lord Voldemort in all his glory. His appearance was that of his younger, human self, instead of the humanoid snake like creature that was the result of the ritual. Now he looked to be in his late twenties with a full set of hair, pale but not sickly skin, an actual nose, and full lips. The only thing that stayed from the ritual was the crimson red eyes.

Fenrir waited off to the side of the hall, as he waited for his Lord to be free. Right now Lord Malfoy was giving his report on the happening of the Ministry of Magic. Looking at who else was in the hall, Fenrir could recognize most of the Death Eaters there. Lord Malfoy was giving his report, Snape off in a dark corner gathering information on the others for their Lord. Lord's Goyle and Crabbe were guarding the door entrance, most likely waiting on Lord Malfoy to finish. Just like their heirs Senior Crabbe and Goyle protect Lord Malfoy. Lords Flint, Nott, and Avery stood to the side of their Lord, having already given their reports on their departments in the Ministry. Over to the right of their Lords chair, the insane bitch known as Bellatrix stood, the LeStrange brothers behind her on either side. All the Inner Circle was there.

How interesting, the full Inner Circle. Now were they called or did they come on their own? Questions, questions. Fenrir smirked taking in the followers the Dark Lord drew to him. What made these people give their loyalty to a questionably sane Dark Lord?

Before long Lord Malfoy finish delivering his report to their Lord, receiving his new orders before being allowed to leave. Fenrir waited a few minutes to see if another, higher rank, member had something important to report to their Lord. After no one stepped forward Fenrir made himself known.

Unlike the followers of the Dark Lord, Fenrir and his pack were in an alliance with the Dark. They were unmarked, and not forced to follow any orders they did not want. As per the agreement the Dark Lord would not try and mark any of his pack as it would be seen as a play for dominance. To make sure the Dark Lord didn't get any ideas he was only to meet with Fenrir, who would then decide if his pack would take on the job or not.

It took less the five seconds for everyone in the room to notice his presence. Suppressing the urge to smirk as he caught the brief flash of surprise in the obsidian eyes of the Dark Lords best spy. Walking forward Fenrir met the eyes of Lord Voldemort, suppressing the urge to smirk again, as he saw the curiosity barely hidden with their crimson depths.

"Fenrir, to what do I owe this _surprise?" _Lord Voldemort's voice was controlled, bored even, nothing gave away the curiosity he was feeling.

"I carry sensitive information for your ears only. If my Lord would place a privacy ward?" The spark of curiosity in his eyes only grew as he talked. He thought for only a couple minutes before throwing up a privacy ward.

"Now, what information do you have for me?" Crimson eyes clouded with thought, going through scenario after scenario, dismissing one after another.

"I found Harry Potter." Simple and to the point. Fenrir had the pleasure of seeing crimson eyes widen in surprise before a carefully blank expression took its place.

"And where was Mr. Potter?" Ah, the crucial piece of information. Fenrir had to tread carefully with this or it could go wrong…. Who's he kidding?

"Left in the woods after being nearly beaten to death from his '_family'_. I healed all physical ailments, and left him sleeping peacefully when I left. He's magically exhausted, his magic was the only thing keeping him alive for most of his life. He's emaciated, mostly skin and bones. I would be surprised if he wasn't anemic." Fenrir stopped, waiting for the Dark Lord to process all the information he just gave him. After all it wasn't everyday you here the 'boy-who-lived' was abused… well other than those rumors running through Hogwarts that the esteemed Headmaster kept hush hush anyway.

Later that night Lord Voldemort sat by the fire in his private study, thinking over what Fenrir had told him earlier that day. It had changed many of his plans, got rid of others, and yet it made everything a lot simpler.

He couldn't believe that he, and the rest of the world, were so blind that they couldn't see what was right in front of there faces. It was if a veil was lifted, allowing them to see clearly for the first time in their lives. How many times has he faced the child in combat when grown men would of run? And yet he never noticed how each encounter was forced by Dumbledore?

He had to hand it to Dumbledore though, he was a master manipulator. Ah, but now the field was even. Voldemort thought taking a sip of Odgen's finest.

He had sent Fenrir back to try and seduce Harry Potter to the dark side. Given the option not to fight, not be manipulated or betrayed. He was sure Potter would be severely tempted into agree with the chance to join, or if not stay neutral. It was a guarantee that he would stay out of a fight unless someone he loves was harmed.

Starring into the flames of a dieing fire finished the rest of the fire whiskey in his glass.

'Well Old Man, lets see how well your plans go when your key piece is missing.'

* * *

Reviewers:

YaoiCookie87; doyou000me; Ichi-can1; I-Love-Trunks1; D-M likely together; Totalanimeloverno1; janet1982; xxcharlie93xx; lil joker; celestialuna; Elfin69; Silverharpie17; Odren; Lovefermione; The View From Up Here; Purple 'n' Blue Wings; MistressRukia13; DarkFlameInfernal; music909; Xiaoqing; jgood27...

Thank you so much for reviewing ^_^

any ideas for this story review and I'll give them serious consideration and give credit where credit is do...


	7. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait, a lot has been happening in my life... The 28th I start Job corps so... Maybe it may be awhile again before the next update... Though I hate when it happens to me, so I'll try to update at least once a month, though I'll try for two...

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 6

When Fenrir got back to the cabin it was late in the evening, luckily though Harry was still sleeping. Giving Fenrir the time to think of a way to seduce Harry to the Dark Lord's side. It would be a while before he got any sleep…

When Harry woke again it was early morning, the sun was just rising past the horizon painting the sky in pinks and reds. His savior was still sleeping lightly next to him, his breathing shallow and even. Harry looked closely at him, he seemed familiar now that he didn't have anything to pressing on his mind…. But where would he have seen him? It wasn't at Hogwarts, maybe Diagon Alley? No, he would have remembered him. Maybe someone had talked about his savior to him? That seemed right but who…?

When Fenrir woke it was already morning, the sun well past the horizon and near its highest point. Stretching taunt muscles, Fenrir relaxed, lazily looking around the room for his guest. 'Now where did the puppy go?' Fenrir thought, a smirk curling at the edges of his lips. Though the spot were the Pup had lain was still warm, he must have left it not but a few minutes ago. 'Time to go hunting.'

He resisted the urge to snicker at the thought as he quietly, and quite reluctantly, left the warmth of the bed behind. Making sure to walk on the balls of his feet, Fenrir quietly made his way to the bedroom door. Opening quietly, careful to not let anything give him away.

It turned out that he didn't need to search far. The pup was in the kitchen, looking through the cabinets, most likely for food. As it was Harry Potter has probably never looked so… tempting as he did at that moment. Stretched as he was, searching through the top cabinets he could barely reach. It showed off his body in all the right ways. Lithe muscle stretched taunt, pert little bottom just begging to be claimed… It tested his control in ways that haven't been tested in years, if at all. He had never felt lust so strongly in his lifetime, it was a new experience, one that he was unsure of how to feel about. What was it about the pup that made him question his control?

Shaking his head of such… unusual, and pointless thoughts, Fenrir pushed off of the doorway, stalking, making his way further into the kitchen. Keeping his footsteps light, he snuck up behind his guest without being noticed. He would have to work on that with the pup. It wasn't safe for one such as he to be so unaware of his surroundings. He stopped right behind Harry, close enough to feel his body heat radiating off him.

"Looking for something Pup." He said, his voice huskier than he wanted, his breath ghosting over Harry's left ear gently.

Harry tensed at the sound (and feeling) of his rescuer so close to him. _How the bloody hell did he get so close without me noticing!_ Close enough that Harry could feel the body heat radiating off him, all he had to do was back up a bit and he would be…. Bad! Bad thoughts! Bad Harry! He couldn't think that way, not, not against Grayback. Not against the man who turned Remus into something he despised.

He didn't make the connection. How could he when the man didn't give him his name… But he knew from the descriptions that Remus had given him… Though Remus never did say he was so attractive… No! Can't be thinking like that… Now if he could only convince himself of that….

Well its not like the man had done anything wrong to him. He had _healed_ him, he had _wanted_ to know who had hurt him. He wasn't like the Headmaster who told him to suck it up (well not in so many words), or like his friends who think that the headmaster would have fixed it if he knew… He _cared_…. Or at least he seemed to care about Harry's well being…

All this went through Harry mind in seconds. Seconds it took to register the fact that it was _Fenrir Grayback _that was behind him… Harry would deny it for eternity. He did not squeal like a girl. He was Harry Potter. And as Harry Potter he would not be capable of squealing. At least that was what he kept saying to himself.

Turning around glaring as he saw Fenrir trying, and failing, to stifle his laughter. Huffing he looked away, no he was not pouting. Fenrir coughed, pulling himself together.

"Sorry Pup." Harry decided to ignore the smirk that was aimed at him, as well the deeply amused tone. Though he would deny it, the mans amusement made warmth pool in his abdomen.

"What are you doing in here?" The mans tone was inquiring, not suspicious like he thought it would be. Tilting his head to the side, Harry studied the man. He was nothing like he was portrayed by the media, or by Remus. It was interesting. He was starting to wonder what else was portrayed wrongly to him? If _Grayback_ wasn't the child killer portrayed, what would that mean for the Slytherin's? The Dark side?

Harry was seriously questioning everything he's been told. Nothing was as it was portrayed. It made some interesting discoveries about himself that was for sure.

Well he made the man wait, so he should answer him.

"Well, I was trying to make breakfast."

_He could cook?_ Fenrir raised an eyebrow, trying not to smirk when the Pup pouted. Hn, how adorable. Wonder if he could clean as well….

"Pan is in the cabinet by the sink, there is some bread in the bread box on top of the fridge, and I think there some beans in that cabinet there…" Fenrir said pointing to the cabinet Harry was searching in earlier. He saw the Pup sigh in disappointment, well it wasn't the best breakfast but it would fill them up.

"Very well, beans and toast it is." Harry said moving around him to get the materials. Before long breakfast was on the table, and the settled down to eat.

Breakfast was a quite affair. Both of them focusing on their food, taking their full. The silence stretching even as Harry did the dishes.

He would make a good house wife. Fenrir thought with a smirk. Though the smirk fell as he thought of the conversation he was about to have with Pup. How to go about this… Ah well, he never was much of a planner. Looking over at Harry as he contently went about tiding up the kitchen he sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Pup. We need to talk."

* * *

Guess what? I have 473 people following though only 148 people have reviewed... Oh well, hope you enjoyed the chapter ^_^

Thanks for Reviewing!

Angel of Immortality; HeidiFox; YaoiCookie87; Ichi-chan1; Elfin69; charliedorothy26; Totalanimeloverno1; I-Love-Trunks1; JtheChosen1; Celestialuna; darkness queen; Kalieapap; S. Pleasent; Grim1989; Rika'sGrayWolf; luna black1234; hyperfuzzy; YastoraRisa; lil joker; Soaring Hawk; Isys Skeeter; Yinkeket, hatchi cullen-black; grugster; Din 7; t.y.u.i.t.y.u.i.; She who quacks alot.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry I know it is wayyyy late but well, a lot of shit has happened, and I am now in college full time which you all know takes up time like crazy.. But I am now updating and I'll try to keep to a schedule... try to anyway...

Chapter 7

Through the night and the next three days Harry learned many things that were different from what he was told. Fenrir answered any questions that he could; and if he didn't know the answer he would go and get unbiased sources from one of the many neutral stores outside of Britain's influence.

Harry had never taken anything so seriously before in his life. Spending weeks after their initial discussion reading the resources that Fenrir had brought him. He had never read so many books in one setting before, let alone so many subjects. He read books not only on the war, but on the politics behind it and the Wizarding world, as well as on magical theories, custom, and history.

Who knew that history would actually be more interesting, and have more to it then goblin wars, when a ghost wasn't teaching it?

It was when there was only a couple of weeks before school would start up again that Harry went to find Fenrir; his steps sure and confident.

He was on a mission and wasn't going to take to take no for an answer. It wasn't long before Harry found him, the cabin really wasn't that big.

Fenrir was right outside the cabin, laying butt naked in the lawn sunbathing. Though Harry was starting to get used to the sight of Fenrir going without clothes, it still didn't stop the flush from staining his cheeks red.

Fenrir smirked, taking in the scent coming off the teen. The hidden desire that the last Potter heir tries so hard to ignore. Though he was curious to what had made the teen come search him out for; he couldn't resist the temptation to tease the teen some more. Making it look natural, as if he didn't know that the teen was there, Fenrir stretched out. Displaying flexing muscles, toned abs, and generally giving the teen an eye view of the best kind.

Soon the scent was so strong that the Alpha could practically taste the Potter heirs desire; hear the blood flow through his body. Deciding to give the teen mercy Fenrir stood in one smooth, boneless motion. Picking up the towel next to him, that he placed there for such occasions, Fenrir wrapped the towel loosely around his hips. It wouldn't be good to scare the kid off so soon after all.

Taking in the flushed cheeks, the sweat build starting to build up, his wide green eyes starring so innocently at him… Fenrir stopped himself shifting his position to get more comfortable.

Clearing his throat, swiftly gaining Potters attention.

Snapping back to himself, Harry couldn't stop the flush back harsher as he was caught ogling Fenrir… By Fenrir. Oh how he wished the ground would just swallow him… Clearing his own throat, Harry forced the incident to the back of his mind. He had something he needed to complete, determination filled him. He would not take no for an answer. He starred confidently at Fenrir.

"I wish to meet Voldemort."

Fenrir was speechless, simply bewildered by the statement. And it was a statement. Looking at the teen Fenrir sighed, he knew this would happen but he didn't think it was so soon. At the most he thought that the teen would wish to stay neutral, not ask for a meeting with the Dark Lord. The guy who had murdered his parents.

And with such little information! Tch. Gryffindors. You gotta admit though, they do have guts. Going in with just his word alone…

Fenrir sighed, running his hand through his hair. He looked at the teens body language. He was sure and confident of his decision, having a stubborn tilt to his jaw…. Fenrir withheld another sigh. He was very sure of his decision, he didn't make it at the drop of a hat but thought it through.

"I'll set up the meeting."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What do you mean he is gone?" The tone was harsh and demanding. Very different from his kind, grandfatherly act he put on as headmaster of Hogwarts.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore; leader of the Light, supreme Mugwump of the ICW, and personal adviser to one Cornelius Fudge the current Minister of Magic; was feeling anything but kind and grandfatherly.

Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World and the lights current weapon, was missing. No one noticed him leaving, he had left no tracks, used no underage magic. What really made him made was the trace he put on the last Potter heir was removed at some point, and he didn't even notice! If the trinket that monitored the boys health hadn't stop moving, Dumbledore would have thought that Potter had died.

"Did you question his relatives?"

"We were waiting on…." Dumbledore tuned out the pitiful excuses that his minion, his loyal follower spilled in order to escape his wrath.

"Enough. Question his relatives, find out what happened, and if the know where he is." Some days he wondered why he put up with such stupid simpletons. When most of the time they can't get anything done without their hand being held.

Dumbledore sighed, if only he didn't need their support, and their money. He looked to the ring on his left ring finger; hidden under a powerful, subtle glamour, was a simple ring with a small bloodstone. Oh, Grindewald, how I miss you, we were so close to our goal. But soon, soon we will-

"Severus, my boy, come in." He pulled himself out of his thoughts, the grandfatherly mask firmly back on. Dumbledore bit back a smirk as he took in the snaky potions professor that swooped in, cape flapping behind him like the overly large bat the children named him.

The potential the boy had as a youth, before he squandered it away on that Evan's girl and the Dark Lord. Well, no need for such thoughts, he had… changed… the boys mind. And now he had the youngest potions master since Salazar Slytherin himself, firmly under his thumb.

"Lemon drop?"

Severus Snape was a snaky, bitter man who did not like dealing with children. And yet, because of a single child he was now stuck teaching hundreds of adolescents year after year.

Despite what Dumbledore thought, he was not firmly under the manipulative coots thumb. Whatever mind magic the man had put on him in his early adult life, it was almost all the way off. He had to go carefully about it, subtly changing and breaking away at the enchantment ever since he had found Potters first year. Soon, soon it will gone completely and their would be absolutely no way for anyone to put him in another.

"No headmaster, now if you would please get right to business I might be able to get back to my potion in time before its completely unsalvageable." He sneered at the twinkling fool.

Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes twinkling strongly as he fixed them on the irritated potions master.

"Of course my boy, now have you heard from Tom yet?"

Harry paced the small area in front of the fireplace. Fenrir was, at this moment, with the Dark Lord setting up the meeting. It practically killed his Slytherin side to go in with so like information, let alone without some form of insurance that he'll leave unharmed. While the Gryffindor side of him chaffed at having to go to his enemy, the murderer of his parents… But, it was necessary. After all its better the enemy you know than the enemy concealed in shadow.

Running his hand through his think mane he called hair, Harry wondered what his friend would think of him now… Harry Potter, boy wonder, the Chosen One, going willingly into Voldemort's lair without the intent to finish the job.

Harry smirked, forget his friends, just imagining the face of that muggle loving fool of a headmaster was enough to help him make a Potronus strong enough to fought off a hundred Dementors. The old fool was probably only just now finding out that he wasn't with his relatives anymore.

Harry wondered what the headmaster would do when he finds out exactly what happened. Would he pretend it didn't happen, that it was just a misunderstanding? Or would he just blame everything on him? How would he explain everything to the Order of the Phoenix? Would they even find out, let alone care?

Either way it proves to be an interesting beginning to the school year.

Harry stopped his pacing, looking at the small clock above the fireplace. Eleven o'clock. Fenrir has been gone a couple hours already….

Fenrir breathed in deeply, taken in the chill of the evening air. The town below him was caste in shadow, the moon's light hidden by thick clouds. The night was quiet, the town was going to bed. The creatures of the night were just waking up, just starting to come out into the chilled air.

The old, abandoned manor looked haunted as it stood alone on top of the hill. No lights shone out of the its dust caked windows, you could see the paint peeling even in the dark of the night.

Gathering himself back to the present Fenrir made his way into Riddle manor. Confident that the Dark Lord would greatly approve of his message.

The inside of the manor was little better that the outside. The musty smell of ages past refused to give way to modern era's. The décor was gothic and ancient, was covered in inches of dust. The house looked as abandoned on the inside as it did on the outside, building the fact it currently housed the most wanted and feared man in the Wizarding World.

Belonging to Lord Voldemort's muggle paternal family, it was the perfect pace to have his headquarters. Everyone knew that Lord Voldemort hated muggles of all kinds, who would think that his base of operations would be so close to a whole village of them? Let alone in his shameful fathers manor.

Coming on to the second floor you would think that you were in a different house all together. There was no dust anywhere in sight, the décor was tasteful and full of Wizarding history. Not something that would be out of character in the Malfoy's Mansion.

Coming to the chamber put aside to meet his followers, Fenrir admired the mural. The Dark Lord must have recently added it.

A forest scene in the dead of night, creatures of the dark out playing, hunting. Snakes entangled like vines throughout the mural moved throughout the mural moved unnoticed. It was a beautifully dark piece, the magic in it making it more so.

Finished looking at the mural Fenrir pushed the wide double doors open. Stepping inside the antechamber where the Dark Lord himself sat waiting for his report.

**A/N:**

Okay, now you are all going to hate me... I am redoing this whole story because I really dislike how I have written it. The redone version will be up (at least the first two chapters) later today as I have a class in about a half hour... not enough time to post and get to class... well I might be able to... anyway, look for it on my profile, it'll just have redone added to the title so it won't be to confusing. And don't worry I'll leave this one up.

The next chapter for this story will simply be a full chapter dedicated to all you have reviewed ^_^ So... it won't actually be a chapter chapter...


End file.
